Ichigo Kurosaki
Ichigo Kurosaki (黒崎 一護, Kurosaki Ichigo) je člověk se schopnostmi Shinigamiho a hlavní hrdina seriálu Bleach. thumb|218px|Kurosaki Ichigo Vzhled Jeho charakteristickým rysem jsou jeho zrzavé vlasy, kvůli kterým kdysi býval terčem výsměchu. Měří 174 centimetrů, váží 61 kilogramů a má hnědé oči. Obvykle nosí trička s potiskem, džíny a pásek s přeskou, ve své duševní formě pak černé kimono sběračů duší, ponožky tabi a sandále. Osobnost Často je označován za tvdohlavého, vznětlivého a impulsivního. Navzdory tomu, že se snaží nedělat si starosti s tím, co si o něm myslí okolí, mu záleží na jeho pověsti. Málokdy se usmívá a bez ohledu na svou náladu má neustále semknuté obočí. Historie Ichigo se narodil 15. července v Karakuře, Tokyo, jako první syn Isshina Kurosakiho a Masaki Kurosaki. Několik let poté se narodily i jeho dvě sestry, Yuzu a Karin. Od malička byl schopen vidět duchy, pluska a později i hollow tak jasně, že je nebyl schopen rozeznat od živých, tuto schopnost však ostatním zapíral. Jeho otec mu kdysi řekl, že jeho jméno znamená ,,chránit jednoho" a Ichigo se tehdy rozhodl chránit svou matku. Od čtyř let chodil se svou kamarádkou a později i spolužačkou Tatsuki na karate. Když mu bylo devět, jeho matku zabil hollow a Ichigo si to dlouho nechtěl připustit. Než potkal Rukiu a dozvěděl se o Shinigami, Soul Society a Hollow, byl přesvědčen, že za Masakinu smrt může on. Když v den šestého výročí její smrti poznal na hřbitově skutečného viníka - hollow Grand Fishera, byl odhodlán svou matku pomstít, souboj však prohrál a Grand Fisher uprchnul. =Schopnosti= thumb|leftIchigovo Zanpakuto se jmenuje Zangetsu (doslovně "uříznut měsíc"). Na rozdíl od ostatních shinigami, kteří musí uvolnit Shikai formu, je Zangetsu stále ve formě Shikai. Je to neobvyklé Zanpakuto vzhledem k jeho velikosti. Tato velikost však odráží velikost Ichigova duševního tlaku. Zangetsuova pravá podoba je ve formě dospělého muže. Zangetsu je vykreslen jako tichý a moudrý a snaží se testovat Ichiga v různých směrech, za účelem dosažení vyššího stupně jeho síly. Jeho speciální schopnost je Getsuga Tenso (doslovně "tesák měsíce přeřízne nebe"), je to vlna duševních částic vypuštěna z okraje jeho čepele. Souvisí to s jeho jménem, protože tato vlna má tvar srpek měsíce. thumb|leftBankai:Tensa Zangetsu (doslovně "nebeský řetěz protne měsíc") způsobí, že jeho meč se zmenší, změní barvu na černočervenou a Ichigovo oblečení se změní a nabývá podobu toho Zangetsuova. Bankai způsobí, že se jeho duševní tlak stlačí do čepele. Díky tomuto nabývá nesmírnou rychlost a jeho útoky mají mnohem větší dopad. ((Isshin později svého syna naučil Konečnou Getsugu Tenso, která dokázala porazit Aizena, avšak po jejím použití Ichigo nadobro ztratil své síly shinigami.)) Nejprve musel bojovat se svým vnitřním Hollow, když ho porazil, změnil se mu vzhled a při použití techniky se mu vzezření změnil znovu. thumb|leftthumbKdyž Ichigo trénoval s Kisukem Uraharou, částečně se stal Hollow. To způsobilo, že se v jeho duši objevila jeho ďábelská stránka s ohromnou silou, která převezme kontrolu nad jeho tělem, když sám Ichigo již nedokáže bojovat. Později se s pomocí Vizardů naučí ovládat hollowa v něm, tím že vyvolá svou masku Hollow a bojuje s nesmírnou silou. V této formě vydrží nejvíc 11 sekund, ale pak, jak se dostal do Hueco Mundo, si tuto sílu značně vylepšoval. Tato maska se mu v průběhu anime mění. Později, při boji s Ulquiorrou uvolnil úplnou Hollow formu. thumb|left|Ichigo a Keigo přemýšlějí o boudoucnosti. Sedmnáct měsíců poté, co porazil Aizena, Ichigo začne jeho poslední rok na střední škole. Poznamenává, že od té doby,co ztratil své síly shinigami, Karin byla stále silnější. Vzhledem k tomu, že nebylo na co se jí zeptat, Ichigo si myslel že Karin to zvládá. Ve škole Ichigo zjistí, že odznak shinigami má v tašce, a připomene si že byl zástupce shinigami. Říká si však, že Uryu (který ted' zbavuje město Karakury hollowů), si radí dobře. Na obědě, Keigo a Ichigo diskutovali o budoucích zaměstnání. Keigo Ichigovi vyčítá, že když přišel na vysokou, první ročník měl slušné známky, ale že ten druhý je dost podprůměrný. Ichigo mu poví, že ještě porád myslí na shinigami.Keigo říká, že už dlouho neviděl Rukiu, a že by ji měl Ichigo zase někdy přinést. Ichigo řekne že už se asi nevrátí a trvá na tom, že má konečně poklidný život bez duchů. thumb|left|Ichigo podává ukradenou tašku majiteli.Když šel Ichigo domů, zastavil ho ozbrojený člověk a v ruce nesl ukradenou tašku. Ichigo ho jednoduše zmlátil (protože měl stále své reflexy a sílu z dob kdy byl shinigami) a vrátil tašku Kūgo Ginjōvi a žádá a by nikomu neřekl že někoho zmlátil, měl by pak problémy s vysvětlováním. Další den, měl Ichigo sen, jak viděl Rukiu a Renjiho, který mu říkali at' se konečně probudí. Probudí ho však zvuk Isshina který na něj skáče. Ichigo uhnul a Isshin vylet'el ven otevřeným oknem. Ichigo vysvětluje Isshinovi že se mu pořád zdá o Společenství duší a žádá ho aby mu to vysvětlil. thumb|Ichigo a Uryu dávají ránu protivníkovi.Ve škole, Ichigo pomáhá fotbalovému týmu Satoda.Připomíná si, že by se měl zase omluvit Ikumi Unagiya, své šéfce, nebo mu zase vynadá. A tak jde a zavolá Ikumi, ta mu ale vynadá a říká mu že už je to po několikáté kdy nejde do práce.Hned jak zavěsí, přijde do školy gang a hledá ho. Ichigo za rohem sleduje skupinu chuligánů a všimne si že mezi nimi je i ten který ukradl tu tašku. Vůdce gangu žáda aby Ichigo vyšel ale místo toho se zde objeví Uryu a obelhá gang (tím že říkali že vědí jak vypadá Ichigo, a přitom měli Ishidu za Ichiga).Ichigo vyleze a pomáhá zmlátit gang. Mezitím se hádá s Uryuem o tom že nepotřebuje pomoc. Yokochini (ten který ukradl tu tašku) se zeptá Ichiga zdali si ho ještě pamatuje. Ichigo odpoví že se mu ani nechce vzpomínat či pamatovat. Náhle se však objeví Ikumi a porazí Yokochini a zbylé chlapce, odtáhne Ichiga do své dodávky a odjíždí s ním do své kanceláře. thumb|left|Kugo ukazuje Ichigovi fotku Isshina.Uvnitř Unagiya obchodu, Ikumi ukazuje Ichigovi hromadu pracovních papírů, které měl udělat ale neudělal.Křičí na něj, at' se dá konečně do práce.Někdo však zaklepe na dveře a Ikumi jde otevřít. Pozve toho dotyčného dál a Ichigo zjistí že je to ten stejný chlápek ze včerejška, Kugo. Ichigo se ho zeptá co od něj chce a Kugo mu ukáže obrázek jeho otce Isshina. Ptá se zdali neví pár informací o tomto muži. Ichigo říká že je to jeho otec. Kugo se ho ptá, zdali zná opravdu svého otce. Když se Ichigo snaží zeptat Kuga co tím myslí, přeruší konverzaci Ikumi s tím že Ichigo zítra nemusí do práce a posílá oba ven. Kugo řekne Ichigovi že by měl zajít do obchodu Urahary. thumb|Karta do XcutionPři cestě do Uraharova krámku, vidí Ichigo vycházet Karin s taškou v ruce a mířící svěrem domů. Ichigo se divil proč byla u Urahary. Kugo se zminuje Ichigovi o tom že Urahara nemusí být hodný. Ichigo však nesouhlasí a Kugo mu jen dá kartu Xcution. thumb|Ichigo s Orihime mluví s Ishidou.Ichigo se vrací domů, kde ho přivítá Yuzu s jejími skvělými prvními výsledky. Ichigo ji chválí a říká at' to ukáže Isshinovi a ptá se kde je. Když mu Yuzu řekne že Isshin není doma šel Ichigo do svého pokoje a poznamenal že kdyby měl své síly shinigami, dokázal by ho vystopovat. Další den ve škole, Orihime přinesla zbytky chleba z práce a ptá se Ichiga jestli se něco děje, že se chová divně. Ichigo však odpoví že mu nic není. Večer, Ichigo spěchá do nemocnice Karakury a hledá Uryuho a zjistí že tam už Orihime je. Ptá se kde je Chad, ale Orihime mu řekne že nebral telefon. Ichigo nabídne Orihime doprovod domů ale Ryuken (otec Uryuho) že Orihime zaveze domů autem a že by měl už Ichigo radši jít. Ichigo uteče, frustrovaný že se něco děje a on s tím nemůže nic dělat.Vytočí číslo na kartě kterou mu dal Kugo a vítá ho hlas Xcution. Kugo si dal sraz s Ichigem v městě Naruki City. Další den, se Orihime ptá Ichiga zdali neviděl Chada, Ichigo odpoví že neví. thumb|Kugo mluví s IchigemTen večer, když Ichigo přijde na místo setkání, je vítán Kūgem. Ichigo ho informuje, že jeho přítel byl napaden, a že chce jeho pomoc. Kūgo se ptá jestli mu Ichigo věří, pobízet Ichigo se řekne, že je pravděpodobně ne normální člověk. Kūgo dává vágní odpověď a konstatuje, že Ichigo nemá nikoho jiného na koho se spolehnout.Vstupují do úkrytu Xcution , kde Ichigo vidí některé z ostatních členů skupiny. Kūgo pak ho informuje, že jejich cílem je obnovit jeho síly Shinigami. Ichigo chce vědět, jak a proč mají v úmyslu udělat, ale Kūgo trvá na počkání s odpovědí. On vysvětluje, že členové Xcution mají Plné uvolnění a následně mu ukáže. Když Riruka Dokugamine vstoupí do místnosti žalující na Kuga, Ichigo se ptá Kūga, kdo to je. Seznámí je a řekne jí, aby přišla dovnitř. Ichigo uvidí za jejímy zády Chada. thumb|left|Chad a Ichigo spolu mluvíIchigo se rozzlobeně ptá Chada, proč je tam a proč nechodil do školy. Kūgo říká Ichigovi, aby se uklidnil, aby mohl všechno vysvětlit. Když Ichigo sleduje Chada, Kūgo vysvětluje, že Plné uvolnění je člověk, který měl rodiče, na které zautočil Hollow, matka přežila ale přes orgány se to dostalo do nich.Tato moc je více spojená s hollowy než s shinigami. Dále vysvětluje, že lidé co ovládají plné uvolnění nechtějí své plné uvolnění, chtějí se ho zbavit a s pomocí Ichiga by se jich mohli zbavit. Ichigo pak si uvědomí, že on nebyl první, kdo se narodil jako shinigami a hollowem. Kūgo říká, že mají staré spojence, kteří mohou pomoci Ichigovi získat zpátky jeho shinigamijské síly, a oni by se mohli stát normálními lidmi.Pak vysvětluje, že se Chad nabídl aby jim pomohl, kdyby to znamenalo že Ichigo dostane své síly zpět. Ichigo žádá Chada o potvrzení a poslouchá, jak mu vysvětluje, že vidí v Ichigovi bolest, že nemůže ochránit lidi. Říká Ichigovi, že nemusí skrývat, jeho pocity a bolest, že to vidí a jako jeho přítel ho chápe. Kūgo říká že obnoví jeho shinigamijské síly a k tomu přidá plné uvolnění. Ichigo přijme. thumb|Ichigo se ocitl v Rirukině domečku pro panenky. Ichigo jde další den zase do úkrytu Xcution a tam bojuje proti praseti-hollow v Rirukině domečku a Chado mu poradí at' použije svůj odznak shinigami jako zbran. Ichigo ho poslechne a z odznaku se stává jakási kulatá zbran. Pro poražení obřího prasete hollow, Ichigo použije něco jako napodobeninu Getsugy Tensho. Když šel pak Ichigo domů s Chadem, zavoá Orihime, ta ale nebere telefon. Zjistí že Orihime je v nebezpečí a rychle běží k jejímu domu. Najdou tam Orihime sed'et na zemi a Orihime vypadá zmateně. Ichigo a Chado se diví co se to stalo Orihime a ptají se jí. Orihime odpovídá že nic, že jen uklouzla. Chado a Ichigo ji však moc thumb|Napodobenina Getsugy Tensho,: Ichigo ji vrhá na prase hollow. nevěří, ale stejně to nechají plavat, řeknou Orihime at' se opatruje a jdou oba dva domů. Pár dní později, jde Ichigo zase do úkrytu Xcution, a tam na něj čeká již težší hrozba, bude totiž trénovat s Jackie a jejím plním uvolnění Dirty Boots (přek. špinavé boty). Při boji, Ichigo koncentruje více duševního tlaku do odznaku, a stane se to že vyvolá neskutečnou sílu, porazí Jackie a rozbije i dům ve kterém trénovali. Ichigo se ocitne v další fázi plného uvolnění. Má ted' na sobě jakou si napodobeninu shinigamijského úboru, s žlutou mašlí a vlajícím mečem. Je to vlastně podobné jeho tehdejší podoby když bojoval s Aizenem, jeho ruka a meč jsou ted' jedno.thumb|Ichigo a Chado narazí na Orihime. thumb|Ichigo soustředí duševní tlak do odznaku zástuppce shinigami.Najednou však do úkrytu vrazí muž jménem Tsukishima, který byl tehdy velitelem těchto lidí s plném uvolněním. Uvidí Ichiga s jeho novou formou a podotkne, že už jsou docela daleko. Ichigo se ho ptá kdo je, ale Chad brání Ichiga a vrhá se na Tsukishimu. Když se mu nepodaří ublížit Tsukishimovi, tak se na něj vrhne Ichigo. Jdou bojovat ven, a následují je členi Xcution. Ichigo chvíly bojuje proti Tsukishimovi, ale ještě není dost silný na to aby Tsukishimu porazil. Jde na Tsukishimu tedy Kugo, a Ichigo je zavřen do herního prostoru, což je plné uvolnění malého blond'atého kluka, Yukii. Yukia podotkne, že jestli chce ještě Tsukishima bojovat at' zůstane, ale pokud ne tak at' jde pryč, protože se pod nimi shromaždovali lidé, a fotily jsi tyto události. Tsukishima odejde, a členové Xcution odchází do náhradního úkrytu. Tam Yukia vysvobodí Ichiga ze zavřeného prostoru a posílá Ichiga domů aby si odpočinul... Pár dní potom, Ichigo byl zavolán Kugem, aby přišel a šel s ním bojovat. Ichigo říká že je to nějak na rychlo a Kugo odpoví že dnes dosáhne svého plného uvolnění. thumb|Ichigo útočí na Tsukishimu. Ichigo tedy bojuje s Kugem, který ho oslepí a tím získá vlastně Ichigo své instinkty boje zpět a dosáhne plného uvolnění.thumb|Ichigovo plné uvolnění je kompletní. thumb|ichigova forma ve plném uvolnění.Když se Ichigo vrací zpět domů, zjistí že Tsukishima už ovládnul všechny jeho přátele a rodinu. ( Tsukishimovo plné uvolnění je možnost dostat se do minulosti lidí a tam nahradit někoho, ním samotným. Může tak ovládat lidi kteří mají dojem že je Tsukishima součástí jejich života, a je pro ně někým hodně důležitým.) Ichigo je vyděšený a zdrhá pryč z vlastního domu. Byl v Tsukishimově pasti. Mezitím se totéž stalo Kugovi, všichni ostatní členové byli již ovládnutí Tsukishimou a chtěli Kuga zabít. Kugo lokalizoval Ichiga, a ve zmatku si řekli co se jim stalo. Konstatovali že se jim děje úplně to samé, a oba se dali na útěk. Naneštěstí je ale Tsukishima našel a vrhl se na Ichiga. Ichigo s ním bojoval zatím co Kuga zaměstnávali jeho Přátelé z Xcution. Nechtěl s nimi bojovat, a potřeboval se rychle dostat za Ichigem a pomoct mu. Jenže to nešlo, protože mu jeho přátelé neumožnili utéct. Ichigo mezitím boj s Tsukishimou vyhrává, ale když už to vypadalo že Tsukishimu zabije, zachránil Tsukishimu Orihimin Santen Keshun. Ichigo je zmatený proč ho Orihime chrání a dojde mu že i Orihime je pod kontrolou Tsukishimi. Přidal se k Orihime i Chado a chránili Tsukishimu. Oba dva se divily proč chce Tsukishimu Ichigo zabít, že je to hodný člověk a že nechtějí aby ho zabil a proto ho budou bránit. Když se Ichigovi podaří vrhnout se na tsukishimu aniž by mu v tom bránil Chad nebo Orihime, Tsukishima utíká ven pronásledovám Ichigem. Opět spolu bojují, a jsou si celkově rovni. V jednom momentě je však Ichigo nechráněný na zádech a Tsukishima této příležitosti využije útokem na jeho záda. Ichiga však zachrání Kugo, který byl zasažen do srdce Tsukishimovým mečem. Padá dolů ale Ichigo ho zachytí a křičí na Kuga zdali ještě žije. Kugo naštěstí ještě žije a řekne Ichigovi : říkal jsem ti že si máš krýt záda. Ichigo se usměje thumb|Ichigo utíká před Tsukishimou.thumb|Ichigo v plném uvolnění útočí na tsukishimu.thumb|Orihime ochranuje tsukishimu s pomocí santen keshun.ale Kugo ho propíchne svým mečem a seberu mu jeho plné uvolnění. Ichigo brečí a Kugo mu mezitím vysvětluje že byl celou dobu spojený s tsukishimou a že ted' když má i jeho plné uvolnění se stal velmi mocným. Když už odcházejí Ichigo na ně zařve proč mu to udělal, proč když už zrovna měl svou moc skoro zpátky, tak ji zase ztratil... Tak moc chtěl být zase Shinigami.. ale v tom ho najednou probodl v hrudníku modrý meč. Ichigo se otočil a uviděl Rukiu. Rukia ho pozdravila a vysvětlila mu že tento meč je z duševních částic, a je plný reiatsu kapitánů, podkapitánů a dokonce reiatsu vrchního kapitána yamamota. Ichigo se opět stal Shinigamim, s novou podobou zangetsua, a novým úborem shinigami. S Rukiou přišli kapitán kuchiki,zaraki,toshiro, podkapitán Abarai a třetí člen desáté jednotky Madarame. A tak kapitáni a podkapitáni bojují s členy Xcution zatímco Ichigo bojuje s Kugem. Bojují spolu, ale Kugo se stává silnějším protože vyvolá jakési další formu Plného uvolnění zkombinovanou s tou Ichigovou. Ichigo byl tedy nucen vyvolat jeho nový bankai a porazil Kuga. Kapitáni a podkapitáni se pak (po poražení Tsukishimi a členů Xcution) vthumb|Ichigův nový Bankai.rací do Společenství duší. Vše se pak vrátí do pořádku, Ichigo se vrací domů kde na něj čekají už jeho přátelé a rodina (vyléčeni Uraharou Kisukem). anime,, epizoda 366. 'Blood war arc' Později se v Karakuře objeví jeden Quincy a zaútočí na Ichiga, a poté co Ichigo vyvolá Bankai, chce mu ho "ukradnout", což je jedna ze schopností Quincy, ale zjistí že to na Ichiga nefunguje. Ten ho pak bez problémů porazí a útočník uteče. Po začátku invaze Vandenreichu do Soul Society se Ichigo zrovna nachází v Hueco Mundo a bojuje s dalším Quincy, Kirgem. Ten ho uzavře v Mezisvětě do jakési klece, ze které se ale nakonec Ichigo dostane, a okamžitě se vydá do Soul Society, které je mezitím na pokraji zničení. Tam rovnou napadne krále Quincy, Yhwache ale ten mu probodne krk. Tak se odhalí, že Ichigo má síly Quincy, protože se aktivuje jeho Blut Vene a rána se mu zacelí. Pak dokonce Yhwache zraní, ale nakonec mu Yhwachův pobočník rozsekne meč na dvě půlky a pak se společně s Yhwachem musí vrátit do Vandenreichu. Ichigo se poté setká s Nultou divizí, a ti ho vezmou do Paláce duší, kde přebývá Král duší. Tam ho ošetří a jeden z Nulté divize, Ōetsu Nimaiya, tvůrce všech Zampakuto, mu dá možnost, aby se mohla objevit jeho pravá síla. Ichigo se totiž dozvídá, že Zangetsu, kterého až dosud považoval za svou Zanpakuto, je ve skutečnosti jeho síla Quincy. Ichigo ale nezvládne testy, a Nimaiya ho "vyhodí" zpět do Karakury, kde Ichigo potká svého otce. Ten mu konečně vysvětlí, jak to všechno bylo. Že Kurosaki Isshin dříve býval Kapitánem a jmenoval se Isshin Shiba. Jednou odešel do Skutečného světa, a tam ho napadl Hollow, Aizenův výtvor Bělásek. Isshin s ním bojuje, a nakonec ho zachrání mladá žena, Quincy Masaki Kurosaki, Ichigova matka. Později ji ale Bělásek znovu napadne a Isshin jí nakonec zachrání tím, že se dobrovolně vzdá svých Shinigami schopností a zůstane žít v Karakuře. Schopnosti Shinigami se mu, jak víme, nakonec obnoví až po dvaceti letech. Ichigo poté poděkuje, že mu řekl pravdu a vrací se do Paláce duší, kde zvládne testy už levou zadní a konečně získává svou pravou Zanpakuto, a je to dvojitá Zanpakuto. Poté se vrací do Soul Society, kde nejdřív zachrání Kenpachi Zarakiho a pak se okamžitě vydává zabít Yhwache. Dostihne ho, a zjistí že se k němu přidal Ishida Uryuu. Kříčí na něj proč, ale Ishida mu jen řekne ať se vrátí domů a pak odchází s Yhwachem do Paláce duší. ca:Ichigo Kurosaki de:Ichigo Kurosaki en:Ichigo Kurosaki es:Ichigo Kurosaki fr:Ichigo Kurosaki hu:Kurosaki Ichigo id:Ichigo Kurosaki it:Ichigo Kurosaki ja:黒崎一護 ms:Ichigo Kurosaki nl:Ichigo Kurosaki pl:Ichigo Kurosaki pt:Ichigo Kurosaki ru:Ичиго Куросаки tr:Kurosaki Ichigo vi:Ichigo Kurosaki Kategorie:Shinigami Kategorie:Vizard